


no more questions now, let's enjoy tonight

by laminy



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Feelings Realization, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laminy/pseuds/laminy
Summary: Early during filming, Rami realizes that he has feelings for Ben. One night when the four of them are hanging out at Ben's house, Rami starts to realize that maybe Ben has feelings for him too. Then when Joe and Gwil go home, Rami stays behind.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Rami Malek
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20
Collections: Two Years of BoRhap 2020 Exchange





	no more questions now, let's enjoy tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pxroxide_prinxcess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxroxide_prinxcess/gifts).



Rami can't tell you the difference between _EastEnders_ , _Emmerdale_ , or _Coronation Street_. He knows that Ben was on _EastEnders_ , it was one of the first things he’d been told when Ben had been cast. Rami hasn’t just rudely forgotten it. He just has no idea what that one is about, or how it’s different from… _Neighbours_ keeps popping into his head too, but he knows that one is Australian.

Rami had obviously known Joe before he’d been cast; knows him well and has for forever. Since long before Rami was doing red carpets or winning awards. And he’s been watching Joe’s movies since they were both kids in the ‘90s. 

Rami wasn’t _as_ familiar with Gwil, but he’d heard of _Jamestown_ when it started a few months ago, and he’d seen at least an episode of _Midsomer Murders_. Gwil found that pretty surprising, but it was a pleasant surprise, at least.

But Ben's the youngest of them, and since Rami hasn’t seen _EastEnders_ , he’s missing out on a fairly sizeable chunk of Ben’s IMDb page. He knows Ben has a new movie coming out pretty soon, but Ben just shrugs it off, saying his role is too small to be important. He was in the newest _X-Men_ too, Rami knows that much. Which is huge. Rami hadn’t seen it, but he figures he owes it to Ben; he ignores the reviews, and rents it in his hotel room one early night in London. The next morning, Rami finds Ben off on his own, and asks him about the prep work that it must have taken to become a _flying_ superhero.

Ben’s face lights up, and he smiles at Rami before quickly starting into a story about indoor skydiving.

Rami thinks that’s probably when he started to have an inkling. A _real_ idea that he’s attracted to Ben. At least, more than just physically attracted. When Ben had been cast, Rami had seen photos of him. He’d googled him. And when he met him, well, it’s not like Rami is blind. Roger Taylor was ( _is?_ Rami asks himself) a gorgeous guy. And he needs a gorgeous guy to play him. Ben, with blond hair and green eyes, is immediately striking. He’d stand out even without his amazing body, which Rami’s stolen more than a few glances at while they’re doing wardrobe tests. Even without his pouty pink lips, and Rami can’t help it, he’s thought about kissing them.

But listening to Ben speak, sharing jokes and stories with him, that’s when Rami knows, when he starts to feel it. Which is the last thing he’d expected when he came to London for filming, and it’s the last thing he’d wanted too, especially after Ben tells them all that he and his very longtime girlfriend had just recently split up. Which isn’t to say that Ben couldn’t be bi, Rami’s not going to police anybody. He just can’t imagine that a guy who’d been with one girl for almost a decade also found time to be attracted to men.

Though, Rami isn’t exactly clear on why Ben and his girlfriend broke up. Maybe Rami got lucky.

He has to talk himself out of that a lot. He’s not lucky, because he’s not doing anything. He doesn’t plan on doing anything about his feelings for Ben, so it doesn’t matter. The four of them all get on well. They rehearse together, hang out at the end of the night, go to pubs, restaurants, or back to either Ben or Gwil’s. It’s been weeks now; they still haven’t started filming, just getting up every day and preparing in one way or another for Live Aid, but Rami knows, everything they’re going through, it’s like he's been friends with them for years. Well, Joe he has been, which Joe likes to remind him of, over and over. Rami just doesn’t want to mess anything up with Ben, someone that he’s quite certain is straight, who hasn’t given him any indication that he might be equally interested in Rami.

Until tonight, that is.

Rami can’t tell if he’s reading the signs correctly or not; maybe there are no signs at all, and he’s just making things up that he wants to see.

The four of them are at Ben’s house; they’d finished up relatively early in the afternoon, giving them all a chance to shower and change. They’d toyed with the idea of going out, either for drinks or maybe to catch a movie, but they’d gone to Ben’s house, and that’s where they’ve stayed. They ordered in food, Gwil and Ben had run out to get some drinks (though not a lot, because once again, they have rehearsals the next day), and then they’d settled at the dining table, everything spread out in front of them like a buffet.

“There’s an uneven number of chicken balls.” Joe groans dramatically, looking around at them. “How could they do this to us? It’s not fair.”

“What are you willing to give up instead?” Gwil asks. “Because I’m willing to negotiate.” He gestures to the food he has on his plate.

Ben laughs, holding his drink up to his mouth. “Don’t let him strong-arm you now, Gwil. Stand firm.”

“Oh, I can handle him.” Gwil looks over at Joe, raising an eyebrow. “Thoughts?”

Joe looks around, sighing. “It all looks so good though.”

Rami just shakes his head, smiling. “Joe, if you want an extra chicken ball, I’ll give you one.”

“What?” Gwil exclaims. “Rami! Joe and I are in the midst of a very important negotiation, we don’t need you butting in.”

Ben laughs again. “It’s like _Dragon’s Den_. This night just got _very_ interesting.” He looks over at Rami, nudging his foot under the table. “Come on now. You’ve got to make an offer. Give us a percentage.”

The foot nudging is one sign. Ben’s done it a couple times now to get Rami’s attention, and it’s certainly worked. But besides that, more than once Rami has looked over at Ben to see Ben already watching him. When it happens, Rami just smiles, and it takes a moment for Ben to react. Like he’s just not ready to look away from him yet. When Ben has stood up, he’s rested his hand on the back of Rami’s chair, still talking to Joe and Gwil like nothing’s happening, when really, Ben’s fingertips are gently reaching out to Rami’s shoulder, or brushing over the back of Rami’s neck.

Rami has to fight back a shiver.

“I…” Rami shrugs. “One hundred percent of a chicken ball.”

“Right, but in exchange for what?” Gwil asks. “Joe, ignore him. I’ve got the better offer on the table.”

“Literally,” Ben says, and Joe grins.

“I’ll just give it to him,” Rami says, and Gwil groans loudly.

“Bloody—” Gwil shakes his head. “Terrible.”

“I’m sorry!” Rami says, watching as Joe reaches out, taking a chicken ball off his plate. “I can’t help it.”

“I’ve worn him down over the years,” Joe says, dipping the chicken ball into the small dish of sweet and sour sauce. “He knows it’s easier this way.”

“I like the sounds of that,” Ben says. He picks a bit at the label on his beer bottle, glancing around the table.

“What?” Gwil asks. “Having Joe bother you for a decade? Yeah, _brilliant_.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“No.” Ben smiles, making a quiet noise of amusement. “Well, sort of. I…”

“Oh, I get it,” Joe says, and Ben looks at him. “You want us all to be friends for years to come too. Aww. Ben, that’s so sweet and cheesy.”

“Yeah.” Ben nods, picking a bit more at the label. “I do.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Gwil says, lifting up his bottle. 

“Of course,” Rami says, straightening up, lifting his glass. He looks at Joe, who gives him a wink, and then Rami looks at Ben, who’s watching him again.

“To the band,” Gwil says, and both Ben and Rami hesitate for a moment before they finally look away from each other, echoing Gwil’s sentiment.

After awhile, once their food is maybe half-eaten, they decide to move to the living room and get comfortable in front of the television. Gwil and Joe start moving their plates, chatting loudly about rugby, while Rami starts clearing the dirty dishes, moving them to the sink. He jumps a bit when he feels a hand on his lower back, and he glances over to see Ben standing beside him.

“You don’t have to do that, yeah?” Ben says. “Leave it, I’ll get it tomorrow.”

“Oh,” Rami says, “I’m just…I like to help. I don’t mind.”

“Are you sure?”

Rami nods. “It’s no problem.” He bites on his lip, and he’s not sure how long they’re quiet for, just looking at each other, when Joe bounds back into the kitchen.

“Hey,” Joe says, and Rami and Ben break apart. Ben’s hand falls from Rami’s back, and they both look back at Joe. Joe stares at them for a couple moments, and then blinks, trying not to smile. “Gwil and I want to play video games,” he says. “Do you have FIFA?”

“Uh, yeah,” Ben says, “just a sec.” He looks back at Rami, meeting his eyes. “Come on,” he says, “let’s go sit.”

Rami smiles faintly. “And spend my night watching Joe and Gwil play video games?”

“Does something else sound more interesting?” Ben asks softly, eyes flicking from Rami’s eyes down to his lips and back up. Rami swallows hard.

Joe clears his throat, and Rami and Ben look over to see him smirking at them. “FIFA?” 

“Coming.” Ben glances at Rami one last time before he walks across the kitchen, heading out into the living room. Joe stays there though, looking at Rami.

“What?” Rami asks.

“Oh, nothing.” Joe smiles and shakes his head, following Ben into the living room.

Rami hesitates for a moment, shifting on his feet. He wants to go in there and just demand to know what’s going on. He doesn’t know Ben well enough yet to know if this is just how he is, and well, Ben’s definitely got some weird pseudo-love triangle going on with Gwil and Joe, but that’s clearly just a joke.

Is this a joke too? Rami sighs, and walks into the living room, looking around. Joe and Gwil are sitting on the floor together, looking at the television, and Ben’s sitting on the sofa, his laptop open on his lap. Rami shifts on his feet, and then Ben looks up at him.

“Here, come sit.” Ben pats the spot on the sofa next to him. “Unless you want to watch them play. But I’m going to find something for us on Netflix.”

“Okay.” Rami rocks back on his feet for a moment before he walks over to the sofa, dropping down beside Ben. He looks at Ben’s laptop and then shifts closer to him, as if he needs a better view of the screen.

“Got a preference?”

“Anything funny is good.”

“Got it.” 

Rami keeps glancing back and forth between the screen and Ben’s face, still trying to determine what’s going on between them. But Ben seems focused on whatever it is they’re watching, some British sitcom, not paying Rami any attention.

They keep eating throughout the night, having a couple more drinks too. Eventually video games get boring, and Ben puts Netflix on the television instead, but they mostly ignore it in favour of talking. As much time as they’ve been spending together, they're still trying to get to know each other too, and right now, Gwil _really_ wants to hear more about _Jurassic Park_.

“Oh, come on.” Joe shrugs. “You know. You did that show, right, you were telling us. When you were a kid? _Animal Kingdom_?”

“ _Animal Ark_ ,” Gwil corrects him.

“Right, yeah.”

Gwil huffs a quiet laugh, smiling. “So?”

“So,” Joe says, “it was just like that. Imagine that, except our animals were bigger.”

Ben snorts, and Rami smiles, shaking his head.

“What?” Joe asks, looking around.

“ _Jurassic Park_ wasn’t real, mate,” Ben says.

“ _What_?” Joe exclaims. “Yes, it was! I was there.”

“Oh god,” Rami mutters. “You know, Joe did hit his head _pretty_ hard while he was filming that movie.”

“Oh, that explains it _all_ ,” Ben says.

Gwil grins. “It really does. Now come on.” He stretches his leg out, nudging Joe with his foot. “Spill the beans.” And of course Joe does, because he loves talking about it. Rami listens with a smile, even though he’s heard most of it before. Back when _he_ asked, ten years ago.

It’s around nine-thirty, when Joe yawns loudly, then groans. “Are you heading out?” Gwil asks as Joe stretches his arms over his head. His shirt rides up just a bit, mirroring the way Gwil’s trousers ride up and show off his ankles.

“Uh.” Joe looks down at his watch. “Yeah, probably, I don’t— yeah, it’s kind of late, isn’t it?” He looks over at Rami. “You ready?” he asks, starting to push himself up.

“Oh,” Rami says. “I…uh, sure.” He sounds somewhat reluctant, and both Joe and Gwil pick up on it immediately.

Joe grins. “Well, don’t let us force you,” he says, “I’m sure Ben’s _more_ than happy to let you stay.”

Ben’s eyes widen a bit, and he glances over at Rami, trying to ignore the knowing look that Gwil’s giving him. “Uh, yeah, course, mate. Whatever you’d like.”

“I just…” Rami reaches up, scratching at the back of his head while he looks away sheepishly. “Uh, no. You’re right. It’s late. We’ve got rehearsals tomorrow, I should get to bed.” He stands up, and purposely ignores Ben as he walks away, brushing his hands over his jeans.

Joe smirks at Ben as he follows after Rami, and Gwil playfully nudges at Ben with his foot until Ben pushes at him, then gives him the finger.

“Ooh, scary,” Gwil says, starting to laugh.

“Shut up,” Ben says, voice tight. The two of them get up, following after Rami and Joe, who’s looking at his phone as he slips on his shoes.

“Any plans for tonight?” Rami asks, finally looking back at Ben.

“Yeah, once we’re finally out of your hair,” Joe says, looking up from his phone.

“Uh, no, no.” Ben reaches up to push his hair back. “It’s getting late, right? I— if anything, I might practice.” He glances back towards the staircase; he has his drum kit set up upstairs.

Joe makes a face. “At…night? Are you trying to get your neighbours to kill you?”

“I have practice pads,” Ben says, “I’m not an arsehole.”

“Oh, lovely,” Gwil says as he pulls on his jacket. “Well, then.” He looks at Rami and Joe. “Shall we?”

“We shall. I trust you to safely guide us home, Gwil,” Joe says. “Don’t let me down.” He smiles at Ben. “See you tomorrow?”

Ben nods. “Bright and early,” he says. “G’night.”

“Night,” Gwil says, reaching out to open the door, holding it for Joe and Rami.

Rami looks back at Ben, raising his hand. “Goodnight, Ben,” he says softly.

“Bye, Rami,” Ben says, and he can see the look Gwil and Joe are giving each other. “See you tomorrow.”

Rami gives him a faint smile and then walks outside, following behind Joe, stepping out into the night.

Gwil looks back at Ben, grinning, and Ben sighs, crossing his arms. “Have a good night,” Gwil says with a wink.

Ben rolls his eyes and gives Gwil a curt wave, and then the door closes behind him, leaving Ben alone in his house.

Outside, Joe smiles at Rami. “ _Goodnight, Ben_ ,” he says mockingly, and Rami gives him a light shove, making Joe stumble a bit. “Ow! Don’t take it out on me and my gentle Irish skin,” he says, dramatically rubbing his side where Rami had pushed him.

Rami rolls his eyes as Gwil asks, “oh, are you Irish?”

Joe shrugs. “Uh, a bit. You know, in the way that like, most white Americans are.”

Gwil grins, then looks over at Rami as they continue to walk down the sidewalk towards the tube station.

Rami glances back at Ben’s house and sighs softly. He’s not sure what tonight was. Was it just Ben being nice? Maybe. Ben _is_ nice. But…Rami kind of wants to know if it was more. And he kind of wants to go back and ask.

“So, Rami,” Gwil starts, but then all of a sudden Rami stops on the spot, causing Joe to bump into him. “What’s wrong?” Gwil asks.

“Uh.” Rami swallows hard, starting to pat his pockets. He didn’t actually think of an excuse before he stopped walking. He was kind of just hoping Gwil and Joe would carry on without him. “I uh, left my phone,” Rami says, glancing back towards Ben’s house again. “At Ben’s.”

“Oh, really?” Joe asks. “Let me call it, just to be s—”

“No!” Rami exclaims loudly, and Joe and Gwil both grin, giving each other knowing looks. “I mean, no, that’s alright. I’ll just run back and grab it.”

“You want us to come with you?” Gwil asks, and Rami shakes his head.

“No, I’ll— I can get it.” Rami starts to walk backwards towards Ben’s house, keeping his eyes on Gwil and Joe.

“Okay,” Joe says, “well, we’ll just wait right here then.” He taps his foot a couple times on the sidewalk.

“Oh, no,” Rami says.

“No?” Gwil raises his eyebrows.

“I mean, no, don’t worry about it,” Rami says. “I’ll catch up.”

“On the tube?” Gwil asks.

Rami nods. “Yeah,” he says. “Don’t wait for me, I’ll be fine.”

“Right,” Joe says sarcastically. “Okay. We won’t wait. For you. To get your phone. Because that’s what you’re doing.”

“Getting your mobile,” Gwil says.

“Yeah.” Rami looks at both of them with a look of confusion on his face, hoping it looks natural, but he knows it doesn’t. “What else would I be doing?”

Joe and Gwil grin at each other. “That’s too easy,” Joe says, looking back at Rami, “so I’ll let it slide.”

“Whatever.” Rami shakes his head. “I’ll see you two lat— tomorrow,” he says. He waves at them and turns around, walking back towards Ben’s front door.

After a few moments, Joe calls out after him. “Hey Rami!”

“Yeah?” Rami glances back.

“He might not answer the door. Are you gonna call him to let you in?” Joe smiles.

Rami rolls his eyes. “Goodnight, Joe,” he says. “I’ll catch up later.”

“Night, Rami.” Joe looks at Gwil, who’s trying not to laugh. “Think he’s going to catch up with us?” he asks.

Gwil snorts. “We’ll never see those two again,” he says, and Joe starts to laugh as well.

Rami looks up at Ben’s house, swallowing hard, before he finally takes out his phone. He glances around to make sure that Joe and Gwil aren’t _right_ behind him. He knows they know he’s lying, but still, he’d never hear the end of it if Joe actually saw him with his phone right now. He sends a quick text to Ben, letting him know that he’s at the door, and that he thinks he left his hotel key in there, could he please come check?

Ben’s at the door after a few moments. He opens it, looking at Rami with in confusion, or maybe hesitation. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Rami says. “Uh, sorry…about this. I just…noticed.”

“It’s not a problem,” Ben says. “I didn’t see anything though.”

Rami swallows hard. “Uh, that’s okay,” he says, “I’ll just have a quick look. If that’s okay, of course.”

“Sure,” Ben says. He steps out of the way, holding the door open for Rami. “Uh, come in,” he says. “Take a look, I— yeah.”

Rami toes his sneakers off, leaving them by the door as he starts to look around. “It…couldn’t have gone far,” he says.

“No,” Ben says quietly, “probably not.”

Rami glances back at him, and then starts to look around a bit more, trying to make it look like he may have actually lost something. “So, were you practicing?”

“What?” Ben asks. “Uh, oh, no. Not yet, I was just…no.”

“Can I see?” Rami looks back at Ben.

“See what? Me practice?”

“Well, no,” Rami says. “Just your practice kit. Practice…pads, that’s what you said, right? I’ve never seen those before.”

“Oh, sure. Uh, yeah, they’re up here.” Ben walks by Rami, then leads the way up the staircase and down the hall to the spare bedroom. He’s mostly got it filled with video games and books, and extra things that just don’t really fit in the living room. Including now his drum kit, and his practice kit. Ben flicks on the light, and gestures towards the kit.

“That’s cool,” Rami says, walking over to run his fingers over the fabric. “Yeah, that’s really cool.”

“Thanks,” Ben says, shrugging a bit. “I…well, I didn’t make them or anything.” 

Rami smiles at that. “No, I didn’t think so. But still.” Rami starts to walk around the room, taking in the rest of the things Ben’s got stored in there. He’s been to Ben’s before, but besides a glance into this room when he’s been up here to pee, he’s never paid much attention. After a few moments, he glances over, looking at Ben, who’s got his arms crossed and is leaning against the doorframe, trying to look casual. “Can you show me?”

“Show you?” Ben asks, straightening up a bit.

Rami smiles again. “The drums,” he says. “Uh, the practice pads.”

“Oh,” Ben says, “uh, sure, if you’d…like, yeah. I’m still a bit shit, honestly.” He walks over to the kit and sits down behind it, twisting a couple times until he spots his drumsticks, reaching down to grab them. “Any requests?”

Rami grins. “Uh, whichever song you like best.”

“ _We Will Rock You_ ,” Ben says. “I’m quite good at that one.”

“Oh come on, Ben,” Rami says. “You can try something a little harder, can’t you? For me?”

Ben looks up at Rami, blinking a couple times, and then he nods. “Uh, yeah, sure.” He shifts on the stool. Ben gently clears his throat and then pauses for a moment before he starts counting himself in with the drumsticks.

Rami smiles, almost immediately recognizing it as _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_. He starts tapping his foot along, humming the tune that he’s been learning on guitar. “You sing on that song.”

“I know.” Ben keeps nodding along, humming to the beat.

“Ben,” Rami says, and Ben pauses, looking up at him. “You’re really good.”

“Oh, thanks,” Ben says. “I…I lied to get the job, you know.”

Rami smiles. “I know,” he says. “Happens to the best of us.”

Ben keeps looking up at Rami, tightly gripping the drumsticks in his hand. “Uh…” He swallows hard, Adam’s apple bobbing. “Any other requests?” he asks, lifting the drumsticks up.

“No,” Rami says, “you’ve proven yourself just fine.”

“Was it a test?” Ben asks, smiling faintly, and when Rami smiles back and nods, Ben’s smile grows. “Happy to pass, I’d hate to get fired now.” He and Rami keep watching each other, not saying a word, until Ben blinks a couple times and starts to stand up. “Your key card.”

“ _Actually_ ,” Rami says quickly, holding out his hand, and Ben stops where he is. Rami’s been thinking about this for awhile, and he can’t believe he’s about to ask. “Can you play something else?”

“Uh, sure.” Ben sits back down, shifting awkwardly. 

“Teach me how.”

“Teach you?” Ben echoes. “I don’t know if I’m ready to teach anybody anything.”

“I do,” Rami says, and he shifts on his feet before he walks around the drum kit, standing next to Ben. He has no idea what he’s doing. He really doesn’t. “Ben…”

“Yeah?” Ben asks, shifting on his drum stool.

“I don’t really know how to play this.” Rami tries not to sigh in relief at finally admitting it.

“I’m assuming you don’t mean the drums,” Ben says, smiling, and Rami laughs.

“No, I— well, I also don’t know how to play the drums,” Rami says. “I mean…this.” He hopes there’s a _this_. That he’s not just making things up.

“I was kind of trying to follow your lead here,” Ben says. “So, we are— I mean…you’re as into this as I am, yeah?”

“I think so, yeah,” Rami nods. He wonders just how into this Ben is. Because Rami’s completely on board. He smiles at Ben, and reaches out, running his fingers down Ben’s arm.

“So.” Ben glances down to watch Rami’s fingers. “How were you…going to play this, then?” His tongue comes out to nervously wet his lips.

“Honestly?” Rami asks, and Ben nods. “You know how you teach someone to play pool?”

“Uh, yeah. Sort of.”

Rami watches Ben for a moment, wondering if he can actually do this. Then he thinks, fuck it, if he can’t, Freddie could. Rami turns on his feet, sitting down suddenly on Ben’s lap. Ben makes a noise of shock, flinching back a bit, and Rami twists a bit to look back at him. “Okay?” Rami asks.

“This was your plan?”

“Mm-hmm.” Rami turns back towards the drum kit. “What can I say, it sounded romantic in my head.” He reaches out, placing his hands on Ben’s, and then he reaches their arms out to the drum kit. “Show me how.”

Ben smiles, and leans forward, nuzzling his nose over the back of Rami’s neck, and Rami shivers. “Any requests?” Ben asks softly, lips brushing over Rami’s skin.

Rami swallows hard, and he presses back against Ben. He makes a quiet noise when Ben kisses his neck, his eyes fluttering closed. “I…” Rami blinks a couple times, trying to think. “What?”

Ben chuckles softly. “Distracted already?” 

“No.” Rami feels slightly offended. “I’m fine. Show me a song.”

Ben leans in, kissing Rami’s neck again. “You don’t have to do this."

“Do what?”

“Put on this show, or…” Ben shrugs, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Rami’s shoulder. “We can just…” He trails off. “I don’t have to show you how to play the drums. You didn’t have to lie about losing your key card.”

“I didn’t lie.” Which is an even bigger lie, because obviously Ben knows what's up. “I did lose it. It must be here…somewhere, I don’t know.”

Ben chuckles. “And what about your mobile?”

Rami frowns. “What about it?”

“Did you lose it too?”

“No?” Rami’s confused. “I texted you to let me in.”

“Oh, right, you did.” Ben smiles. “So why did Gwil and Joe message me to say that you forgot it in my house?”

Rami groans, and Ben laughs loudly. “Because they’re horrible, untrustworthy assholes, that’s why.”

“Now, now,” Ben says, “those are some pretty harsh words for our bandmates.” He kisses Rami’s neck again. “All I’m saying is, you didn’t need to lie. I…” He swallows. “I wanted this too.” Rami twists on Ben’s lap a bit more, so that he’s just sitting on one of his thighs, and they can look each other in the eye. “I just didn’t know what you wanted. That’s why I— I didn’t know what to do. I should have said something, instead of just…staring at you.”

“This,” Rami says, reaching up to cup Ben’s cheek in his hand. “I wanted this. I…how could I not?”

Ben smiles faintly, then briefly glances down. “Have you ever done this with a bloke before?” he asks. Rami nods, and Ben’s eyes widen a bit. “I haven’t,” he says, reaching up to push his hair back a bit.

“That’s okay,” Rami says, and he smiles, gently rubbing the pad of his thumb over Ben’s bottom lip. “I assume you’re not opposed?”

“Not even a little bit,” Ben says quickly, and Rami laughs. 

“Can I kiss you then?” Rami asks, and Ben nods eagerly. Rami smiles and leans in, cupping Ben’s face between his hands as he presses his lips to Ben’s. Their eyes slowly close, and Rami gently nips at Ben’s bottom lip, smiling against his mouth. There’s a clattering on the floor, and Rami jumps, realizing that Ben’s dropped his drumsticks on the floor so that he could rest his hands on Rami’s waist. 

“Okay?” Ben says it like it’s a question, but he doesn’t wait for a response before he ducks his head, leaning in to kiss Rami again, fingers curling into Rami’s side. Rami opens his mouth under Ben’s, and Ben groans, deepening the kiss. 

Rami loops one of his arms around Ben’s shoulders, holding onto him as he shifts his weight. He moves his legs and settles on Ben’s lap so that he’s straddling him.

“I’m not sure how much this stool can take,” Ben says, pulling back to meet Rami’s eyes with a smile. “They’re usually just designed for one.”

“You’re telling me Roger Taylor never fucked somebody on his drum kit?” Rami asks, and Ben laughs.

“I haven’t asked, to be honest,” Ben says, and he kisses Rami again.

“I doubt that.”

“I don’t want to know, really.” Ben gently rubs his fingers over Rami’s waist, and then he slides his hand down a bit, pushing up under the hem of Rami’s shirt.

“Here.” Rami pulls back far enough that he can pull his shirt off without elbowing Ben in the face. He drops it on the floor, and leans back in, kissing Ben. He pushes himself up a bit to deepen the kiss, clutching at Ben. 

Ben moans against Rami, and wraps his arms around his waist, holding him close. He gasps and groans into Rami’s mouth as he feels Rami start to rock himself back and forth against him. “Jesus,” Ben whispers, and he kisses Rami again, tightening his hold on him as Ben starts to stand up. “Hold on.” Ben slides his hands under Rami’s thighs, hiking him up. Rami just groans, as he tightens his legs around Ben’s waist, and he kisses him again as Ben starts walking them out of the room.

“You’re joking.” Rami cannot fucking believe it, and Ben just has the audacity to smile as he carries him into his bedroom. Ben walks across the room to lean forward, dropping Rami onto the mattress. “I— how much do you lift?”

Ben grins, tugging off his shirt instead of answering. He reaches down to tug off his socks, and then he pauses for a moment before he turns, hurrying back to the spare bedroom to flick off the light. “That was going to drive me insane,” he says, walking back into the bedroom. “Sorry.” 

Rami reaches over to the lamp on Ben’s bedside table, fumbling a bit as he struggles to turn it on. He sighs and pushes himself up a bit, and Ben smiles. 

“Need some help?”

“No, I got it,” Rami says, and Ben keeps smiling as he reaches down, unzipping his jeans, pushing them down and kicking them off to the side.

The lamp illuminates Ben’s room in the warm, soft glow of its light, and Rami groans, dropping back down on the mattress. “Finally,” he mutters, rolling back onto his back. “What kind of lamp is that?” he asks, noticeably looking Ben up and down. He focuses a bit on Ben’s boxer briefs, before he looks back up at Ben’s eyes.

“Just a normal lamp.” Ben glances down, and then he adjusts himself in the fabric of his underwear. Ben takes one step forward, and then another, before he climbs up onto the mattress. Rami sits up, and tilts his head up for another kiss as Ben straddles Rami’s thighs. 

Rami shivers as Ben runs his fingertips down over his ribs, and he gasps against Ben’s mouth as Ben shifts his weight, pressing hips hips down harder against him. “Ben,” he moans, and Ben pulls back, licking at Rami’s lips as he goes. Rami looks up, meeting Ben’s eyes, momentarily distracted by the way the green looks in the light of the lamp. Rami blinks a couple times, then reaches out, taking Ben’s hand.

Ben glances down, and locks their fingers together, before he looks back at Rami with a smile.

“Should we talk?” Rami asks.

“We can, yeah.” Ben shifts on the mattress, moving off Rami, settling down next to him. He rests on his side, watching Rami, still holding his hand between them. 

“It’s just that…” Rami shifts a bit, looking at Ben. “You just got out of a relationship. _I_ just got out of a relationship.” Ben nods. “I’m a bit older than you.”

“Not that much,” Ben says quickly.

“You’ve never been with a guy before,” Rami continues, and Ben briefly looks away. “We’re costars.”

“So, was your plan to come back to my house, kiss me, and then tell me all the reasons we shouldn’t sleep together?” Ben asks. “Bit odd. Probably could’ve been handled better in a text.”

Rami gently squeezes Ben’s hand in his. “I just don’t want us to do something that either of us will regret just because we’re horny.”

Ben smiles. “Well, I don’t think I’ll regret it. Are you going to leave before I wake up, and ignore me every day on set?”

“No,” Rami says softly. “I wouldn’t do that.” He reaches out, gently tracing his fingers over Ben’s cheek. He leans in, and then pauses to meet Ben’s eyes to make sure it’s okay, before he kisses him again. Rami gently licks at Ben’s mouth, dragging his teeth against Ben’s bottom lip, and then he gives him another quick kiss before pulling back again. “Are you going to text Joe and Gwil and tell them everything that happens?”

“Absolutely. Actually, you text Joe, I’ll text Gwil, and then they can compare our stories.”

“Are you going to lie?” Rami asks.

“ _Lie_?” Ben echoes. “No, certainly not. Embellish it a bit.”

“I can’t imagine that there’s much you need to embellish.” Rami glances between them, giving Ben a pointed look.

Ben chuckles softly, and shifts on the mattress. “Well, you’ve said it yourself. I’ve never been with a bloke before.” He swallows hard. “I…well.” He reaches up, pushing at his hair. “Probably can’t deep throat you on the first go.”

“ _Jesus_.” Rami tries not to laugh. “No?” Ben shakes his head. “Oh, that’s too bad. I guess I’ll just grab my things and go.” He smiles at Ben. “I’m not asking you to do that, Ben.”

“What are you asking me to do then?”

Rami kisses him again, and then rolls onto his back, stretching out onto the mattress. “Come here,” he says softly, tugging Ben closer to him, and Ben moves in, leaning over him. “What do you _want_ to do?” Rami asks, and Ben looks down, eyes catching on Rami’s mouth, and he leans in, kissing him. Rami moans, arching up a bit as he reaches his hand up pushing his fingers through Ben’s hair. He spreads his legs, and lets Ben move between them, pressing him back against the mattress.

Rami’s hands roam over Ben, while Ben’s settle pretty firmly on Rami’s hips as they kiss for moments on end. Ben starts rocking his hips against Rami’s, and Rami moves with him. “Jesus,” Rami mutters, pressing his head back against the bed. 

“Rami?” Ben asks softly. “I— can I…feel how hard you are? I want to touch you.”

“Fucking hell. _Yes_.” Ben pushes himself up, watching as Rami shifts beneath him. Rami pops the zipper his black jeans, quickly tugging down the zipper. 

“Here, can I—” Ben reaches out, grasping onto Rami’s jeans, and he looks at Rami for permission before he starts tugging them down. He pulls back, and Rami kicks his legs, grinning as Ben struggles a bit. “Are these painted on?” Ben asks, and Rami laughs. “God, come _on_."

“Next time I’ll just wear sweatpants,” Rami says, and Ben laughs. 

“Would you? That’d be brilliant, I’d really appreciate it.” Ben looks down, swallowing hard, looking at Rami beneath him, naked. “You’re…” His fingers curl against his thigh, and then he shifts, settling back down next to Rami on the bed. Rami turns to meet Ben’s eyes, then leans in to kiss him. Ben closes his eyes, their mouths moving together slowly, still getting used to each other. Ben reaches his hand out, resting it flat against Rami’s taut stomach, before he slowly slides it down, moving it over Rami until he finds the base of his cock.

“You don’t have to,” Rami pulls back to whisper, and he lets out a tiny involuntary moan when Ben wraps his fingers around him, giving him a firm stroke. 

“Can I, though?” Ben asks, and Rami nods.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Rami says, and Ben grins, kissing him again. Rami reaches out, pulling Ben closer to him, thrusting his hips into Ben’s fist as he moans against his mouth. “Are you okay with this?” he asks, pulling back to look between them, watching his cock slide through Ben’s fist.

“Yeah,” Ben says, nodding. “I— sort of familiar with this part, just from a…different angle.” 

Rami smiles and leans in, kissing Ben again.

“Does it feel alright?” Ben asks, looking down between them as well, sort of experimentally flexing his fingers, tightening and loosing his grip around Rami.

“Feels amazing.” Rami’s eyes flutter as Ben strokes him faster, stopping to play his fingers over the head of Rami’s cock. “God, Ben,” he grits out. “I— that’s good.”

Ben ducks his head, leaning in to kiss Rami’s neck, moving his lips over his shoulder before he looks up, meeting Rami’s eyes. “What else can I do?”

“What do you mean?” Rami asks, mouth hanging open as he pants softly.

“I…” Ben leans in, pressing a kiss to Rami’s mouth, deepening it as he tightens his hold on Rami. “What happens next?” 

“Whatever you want,” Rami says. “I’m okay— more than okay with this.”

Ben blinks a couple times, looking down, then he looks at Rami again. “Do you want to fuck me?”

Rami smiles faintly, reaching out to brush his fingers through Ben’s hair. “Not really, no,” he says softly, kissing Ben again. 

“Oh.” Ben swipes his thumb over the head of Rami’s cock. “ _Oh_ ,” he says again, and Rami chuckles. “You…want me to fuck you?”

“We don’t have to. We can go as slow as you want.” Rami smiles. “Or as fast. I mean, eventually, sure.” He smoothes his hand down over Ben’s side, fingers lightly dipping under the waistband of Ben’s boxer briefs. “But yeah,” he says softly, “I…I really want you to fuck me.”

“Fuck.” Ben groans, closing his eyes. His head falls forward and his hand pauses on Rami. 

“Does that sound good?”

“Shut up, it sounds amazing,” Ben says, lifting his head up to look at Rami again. “I…” He swallows hard, and lets go of Rami, gently trailing his fingers down over him. He keeps his eyes on Rami’s as he traces his fingers over the inside of Rami’s thigh, and then moves his hand further back. “Can I?”

“Some lube might be good first, but sure.” Rami shifts his hips.

“Not in,” Ben says, “just…”

“Just want to tease me a bit?” Rami asks, and Ben smiles. He leans in, giving Rami another kiss, and then leans in to move his mouth by Rami’s ear. 

“I just want to see how you react,” Ben whispers, and he curls a couple of his fingers, gently tracing them over Rami, feeling the pucker of skin. “How sensitive you are.” He pulls back a bit, watching Rami as he teases over him, and he feels Rami clench a bit. Ben smiles and then shifts on the mattress, leaning down to press a kiss to Rami’s chest. He keeps teasing his fingers over him, never pushing in, just pressing against and circling his fingertips around. “Where are you most sensitive?” Ben asks, watching Rami’s chest rise and fall. “Other than the obvious, I mean.” He wets his lips. “Do you like having your nipples played with?”

Rami shrugs. “I’m not going to come from it or anything, but I certainly don’t mind it.” He keeps watching Ben, until Ben frowns a bit, pausing his fingers.

“What?” Ben asks. “Did I do something?”

“No,” Rami says. “I just like how…I like the way you ask.”

Ben smiles. “I— I’ve never slept with another guy before, that doesn’t mean I’ve never slept with _anyone_.” He kisses Rami, still smiling as he pulls back. “I want to get to know you. What you like. I…” Ben swallows. “I really want to fuck you. And not make a total arse of myself while I’m doing it.”

“I bet you’re going to be better at it than you think,” Rami says. “So you two never…”

“Well, yeah, we did, actually.” Ben’s eyes flick away, a bit embarrassed. “Don’t worry, I know to use lots of lube. But it’s still different, isn’t it? Bloke. Prostate. A cock that isn’t my own.”

“Sounds like you’re going to be in for a wild night then, aren’t you?” Rami asks. 

Ben blows out a breath. “Sort of does, yeah.” He bites down on his lip, trying not to smile again. “Think it’s a bit of…life imitating art?”

“Why, do we have a sex scene coming up I haven’t heard about?” Rami asks with a teasing smile. “Wow, colour me intrigued.”

“Okay, so it doesn’t _totally_ work.”

Rami keeps smiling at him, and then he shifts on the bed, pushing himself up a bit more.

“What?” Ben pulls back a bit.

“Lube.” Rami reaches out towards Ben’s bedside table again. “Should I assume?”

“No.” Ben pushes himself up, climbing off the bed and walking over to his dresser. He tugs open his underwear drawer, pushing some boxers out of the way to grab the small plastic bottle. 

“Oh, okay.” Rami reaches back, adjusting Ben’s pillows. He gets comfortable, spreading his legs a bit. “A bit out of the way, but no judgement.”

“I’ll start keeping it over here again then,” Ben says. “For convenience.”

“Oh wait,” Rami says suddenly. “Do you have a condom, or…not anymore.”

“Oh fuck.” Ben freezes on his way back to the bed. “I— yeah. I must. I didn’t just…throw them out in protest. _Those_ might be in there.” He points at the bedside table. “Or the spare bedroom. Definitely no further than the toilet.”

“You have an interesting organizational system going on here, Ben.” Rami reaches out, tugging open the drawer of the table. He reaches in, rooting his hand around until he pulls back with a foil packet. Rami turns the condom over his hand, smiling. “What’s this?” he asks playfully. “Expired in 2013? Ben!”

“Oh, shut up. I—whatever.”

“ _Joking_.” Rami sets the condom down on the bed within reach, and shifts his hips, spreading his legs a bit.

Ben sort of stares down at Rami, and then he blows out a shaky breath. He tosses the lube onto the bed as well, then pushes down his underwear. He steps out of them, kicking them aside, and then Ben reaches down to give himself a couple quick strokes.

Rami picks the lube, popping the top and squeezing some lube out onto his fingers.

“Fuck,” Ben says softly. Rami smirks at him as he rubs his fingers together, and presses one foot flat against the mattress as he reaches down between his legs. “I— I can help— I can do that,” Ben stutters out, and Rami wets his lips as he circles his fingertips around his hole, briefly pressing one fingertip inside.

“Have you ever done this?” Rami shifts his hips again, twisting his wrist to get a better angle. “To yourself, I mean.”

“Not really, no. Never really…thought about it.”

“Mm,” Rami murmurs, and it breaks into a gentle moan. “Ben,” he gasps, pushing his fingers in further. “Ah, yes, there.”

Ben reaches down to stroke himself a couple more times. “Can— god, Rami, you have…no idea what you look like.”

“Ben,” Rami moans again, and Ben finally steps forward, climbing back onto the mattress. He moves up between Rami’s legs as he reaches out to grab the lube. Rami keeps fingering himself as he waits for Ben to get ready, and then he spreads his legs further, lifting them up to rest them over Ben’s thighs where he’s kneeling in front of him. “I don’t have to tell you to be gentle.” Ben nods, watching as Rami carefully slips his fingers out, and Ben reaches out, pressing his fingers against Rami again. “But don’t be scared either.”

“I’m not scared,” Ben says. “Just worried I might get a bit too excited.”

“That’s okay,” Rami says, and his toes wiggle a bit as Ben starts pushing a couple fingertips inside Rami. “Oh, there we— yes.”

Ben looks up, watching the expressions flit across Rami’s face. “Tell me if it hurts,” he says. “Or if I— otherwise fuck it up.”

Rami smiles, rolling his hips back a bit, spreading himself further. “You might not have been with a guy before, but I have, so…but I will.” His teeth drag across his bottom lip, and he watches the way Ben is almost studiously looking between his legs as he gently thrusts his fingers in and out. “Ben.” Ben’s eyes flick up, wondering whether or not Rami actually wants to say something, or if he’s just moaning his name. “Tell me something.”

Ben watches Rami for a moment, blinking. “Anything in particular?” he asks. “Or just looking for a fun fact.”

Rami clenches around Ben’s fingers. “Why me?”

“What do you mean?” Ben asks. “Why— this?”

“You’ve never been with a guy before,” Rami says. “Are you sure you want me to be your first?”

“I’ve never— not about any other bloke before.” Ben swallows. “I had no idea I could feel this way. I…” He looks down again, still carefully stretching Rami. “I know what I want, though.”

“I’m not saying you don’t.”

“I want you.”

“Good. I want you too.”

Ben keeps his fingers inside Rami as he leans over him, kissing Rami.

“Mm,” Rami groans against Ben’s mouth, “stay— right here, keep kissing me.”

“Okay.” Ben shifts on his knees, glancing down. “Is it enough?” he asks. “Should I— three?”

“Two for just a bit more,” Rami says. “This isn’t my first time, but it’s been awhile.” He leans up, kissing Ben again. “God, you’re gorgeous,” he says softly, nuzzling his nose against Ben’s. “A bit— push in a bit further, curl them up.”

“Okay.” Ben does as Rami says, and it feels like his cock jumps when Rami cries out loudly. “Jesus,” Ben groans, leaning in to kiss Rami again, deepening it as he keeps rubbing his fingertips inside him.

“Fuck, fucking _fuck_ ,” Rami gasps, arching off the mattress. “Yes, Ben, there— fuck me.” He pants, looking up at Ben. “More lube.”

“Okay.” Ben reaches over, grabbing the bottle, squeezing more out onto his fingers, pressing them back inside him. He kisses Rami, then pulls back far enough to meet his eyes. “Why me?” he asks, echoing Rami’s earlier question.

“What— god,” Rami groans. “Because I’m not blind?”

Ben’s face falls and he pushes himself back a bit further, looking down at Rami, but he keeps his fingers inside him.

“Not—” Rami pushes himself up, resting on his elbows. “You _are_ gorgeous,” he says, “and that _is_ what I noticed first. But…that’s not why I’m here.” He meets Ben’s eyes, the green almost glowing in the light from the lamp. “I’m here because I couldn’t imagine going back to my hotel alone without you. I had to say something.” Ben swallows hard, but he doesn’t look away from Rami. “I like Joe and Gwil, but I don’t…it’s not the same way with you.” 

“No,” Ben agrees quietly, “it’s not.” He studies Rami for a moment, and then leans back in, kissing him again. “Not even close.” He licks into Rami’s mouth, and then begins curling his fingers again, thrusting in and out of Rami, while Rami moans and whimpers and shakes against him. “How much do you need?” Ben asks, watching his fingers.

“A bit more.” Rami’s elbows are digging into the mattress as he rocks his hips back and forth against Ben’s hand. “God, Ben,” he mutters, eyes closing as he tilts his head back. “Fuck. _Fuck_.” He cries out, mouth hanging open, and Ben swallows hard, watching Rami as he clenches around his fingers. 

Ben leans in, moving his mouth over Rami’s chest, kissing over his collarbone, and up onto his shoulder, nipping at Rami’s neck. “I wanna fuck you,” he whispers, and Rami shivers against him. “God, Rami, I’ve thought about it.”

“Yeah?” Rami asks, a bit breathless, and Ben nods.

“When I think of you, when I—” Ben curls his fingers, rubbing harder, and Rami cries out loudly. 

Rami’s cries break off into a shaky whine, and after a few moments he manages to force his eyes back open. He looks at Ben, eyes dark. “When you what?” Rami asks. “You jerk off thinking of me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Ben gasps, head falling forward, pressed to Rami’s shoulder. “When we met, I— I wanted you.”

Rami nudges at Ben until he looks back up at him. “You’ve got me,” he says, and he kisses Ben again.

“Is it good?” Ben asks.

“It’s fucking amazing,” Rami says. “We should— I’m ready.”

“You’re sure?” Ben asks, and Rami nods once. “Okay,” Ben says, “let me just—” He shifts on the bed, and carefully slides his fingers out of Rami. “We— I should’ve grabbed a towel. Give me a second.”

“Okay,” Rami says, amused as he watches Ben quickly push himself off the bed, hurrying towards the bathroom. Rami shifts on the mattress, looking around Ben’s room, giving himself a couple slow strokes as he waits.

“Okay.” Ben walks back into the room with a hand towel, wiping off his fingers. “Sorry.”

“I don’t mind.” Rami studies Ben from head to toe, really taking in the sight of him. “You are gorgeous,” he says again, and Ben looks over at him.

“You should see yourself,” Ben says, setting the towel on the bed. “Hand me that?” he asks, pointing at the condom. Rami grabs it and reaches out, handing it over to Ben. “Should I put on a show then?” Ben asks, carefully opening the wrapper. “Since you think I’m so fit.”

“Oh, _god_ yes.” 

Ben takes the condom out and lets wrapper drop to the floor as he reaches down, stroking himself a couple times. He notices the way Rami spreads his legs wider. Ben rolls the condom down, touching himself a couple more times before he moves back onto the bed, crawling over Rami. Rami clutches at Ben, pulling him in for a desperate kiss, spreading his legs wide around him, and Ben starts rocking against him. Rami gasps, and Ben kisses the underside of Rami’s jaw.

“Fuck you,” Ben murmurs, “let me fuck you.”

Rami nods, crying out “ _yes_ ,” and then he shifts, moving out from under Ben, leaving Ben to look at him in confusion. “On your back,” Rami says, and Ben just keeps staring.

“Really?” Rami nods, shifting on his knees. “Alright, wow,” Ben says, and he rolls onto his back, reaching up to adjust the pillows, shifting his hips.

“It’s your first time with a guy.” Rami grabs the lube, squeezing some out onto his hand. “Have to make it special.” He strokes Ben with the lube, watching as Ben gasps, biting it off into a groan, and then Rami reaches back to smear the extra over himself. 

“I think it’d going to be bloody brilliant no matter what position we’re in,” Ben says, “but this is…nice.”

“Just nice?” Rami reaches over, wiping his hand on the towel before he shifts forward over Ben, settling on his lap. “I’ll have to try harder.”

Ben reaches out, resting his hand on Rami’s thigh. “Don’t, trust me, this is— wow.”

“Good.” Rami leans down, kissing Ben. “You’re still okay?”

“With what?” Ben asks. “Being with…a bloke, yeah?” Rami nods. “Yeah, I’m okay,” he says. “This is good.”

Rami kisses him again. “Good.” He pushes himself up, and then reaches back to take Ben in his hand. He shifts, clenching when he feels the head of Ben’s cock catch against him. 

“Oh god,” Ben says, stomach tightening as he watches Rami. 

“Ready?” Rami asks, and Ben nods. “Okay.” Rami shifts, pressing down against Ben. He gasps as he opens around him, and starts slowly sinking down. “Fuck.” Rami shifts again on his knees, pressing down harder, and Ben groans, pressing his head back against pillow. “Good?”

Ben nods, eyes fluttering, trying not to squeeze them shut. “Yes,” he grits out, “you—” His thighs tremble with the effort of not thrusting up into him, trying to go at Rami’s pace. “It’s really good. You’re— it’s—”

Rami digs his fingers into Ben. “Yeah. Just breathe.”

Ben murmurs, and then lets out an awkward laugh. “I’m not a virgin.”

“I know.” Rami pushes himself up a little, and then sinks further down, groaning. “God, Ben.” He rolls his head from side to side. “Just— there.” Rami shifts his weight, changing the angle, groaning. He leans down, fingers curling into Ben’s chest, and he starts rocking back and forth.

“Jesus,” Ben groans, running his hands up and down Rami’s back. He nuzzles against the top of Rami’s head, and and Rami looks up, kissing Ben. “It’s good?”

Rami murmurs a _yes_ , and he pushes himself back up, bracing himself against Ben as he starts moving a bit faster against him.

“What do you like?” Ben stretches his fingers out, curling them against Rami’s thigh, gently scratching his fingernails against him. “Should I touch you?” 

“Not yet,” Rami says, and he reaches down, taking Ben’s hand. “This is good.”

Ben moves his eyes over Rami’s body, watching the light hit his chest. Ben’s tongue wets his bottom lip and then he bites on it as he watches the shift of Rami’s muscles under his skin. “Jesus,” Ben murmurs, looking at Rami’s cock, the way it curls against him, and bounces with Rami’s movements. “Rami.”

“Yes,” Rami breathes, nodding as he keeps lifting himself up and down on Ben’s cock, rocking back and forth. “Yes, there.”

“Rami,” Ben says again, and Rami’s eyes flick up to meet Ben’s. “I want to keep doing this.”

“Yes, don’t stop.”

“I mean…” Ben grips at Rami’s hips, holding him tight as he grinds his hips up into Rami. His toes curl and his feet flex. “I don’t— I want— I don’t want this to be our only time.”

Rami leans down to kiss him again, and Ben surges up to meet him, licking into Rami’s mouth, groaning against him. “It won’t be.” Rami cups Ben’s face in his hands, holding him close. “This isn’t it.”

“Thank god.” Rami chuckles softly, kissing him again. Ben pulls back from Rami’s mouth, pressing kisses over Rami’s chest before he falls back against the bed, looking up at Rami. “You’re just—” He moans. “God, Rami.”

Rami curls over Ben’s chest, burying his face in Ben’s neck, kissing him over and over, and Ben runs his hands down over Rami’s back. He grips Rami’s ass in his hands, and then he stretches his fingers out, feeling where Rami is stretched around him. Rami gasps and straightens up, and Ben jerks his hand away.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I just—”

“No, it’s okay,” Rami says, “I— don’t mind, just surprised.” He reaches up, rubbing the back of his neck, and then he reaches down, taking Ben’s hand again. “Ben?”

“ _Yes_.”

“You can touch me now.”

“Yeah?” Ben asks, and Rami nods. “I’ve never—“

“I know,” Rami says, “but you were doing pretty well— oh, yes, I—” He lets out a shaky breath. “That’s—” Rami moans, dragging his teeth against his bottom lip. “You were good. It’s good, I promise.”

Ben reaches out, taking Rami’s cock in his hand, stroking him a couple times. 

Rami moans, head falling forward, watching Ben’s fingers wrapped around him. 

“Let me just…” Ben tries to get the angle right, stroking Rami a few mores time until he gets the rhythm. “It’s—” He groans. “I’m trying.”

“It’s good.” Rami rocks back and forth on Ben. “It’s— it’s really good.”

“Are you sure?” Ben asks, and Rami gives him a small smile, trying to be patient. “I don’t want to…”

“Let’s jus…” Rami gasps and shudders, biting back a whine as he tries slowing his movements. “We can…just go like this.”

“Okay.” Ben shifts under Rami, matching the rhythm, watching the way Rami’s mouth falls open, the way he keeps rocking against him. “You’re fucking gorgeous,” Ben says, and Rami smiles down at him. Rami reaches out, cupping Ben’s cheek in his hands, and he leans down, kissing him. “Rami,” Ben moans against his mouth. “You feel— god, you feel amazing.”

“So do you,” Rami whispers, nipping at Ben’s lip. “You feel—” He clenches around Ben, and Ben groans, low in his chest. “I like that.”

“If you keep it up, I’ll come,” Ben says, and Rami kisses him again.

“Isn’t that the point?”

“Well, I’ve got to make you come first, at least. It’s the polite thing to do.”

“Ah, chivalry. Well, just—” Rami reaches down between them, touching Ben’s fingers. “A little tighter.”

“Okay,” Ben says, following Rami’s directions. “What else?”

“That’s good. Next time we can—” Rami pushes himself up a bit. “We’ll try more.”

Ben smiles up at Rami, and Rami cocks his head to the side a bit, giving Ben a wondering look. “Just—” Ben quietly groans, taking a moment. “ _Next time_."

“Yeah.” Rami leans back down to kiss him. He nuzzles against Ben, and they keep kissing as Ben keeps stroking him, and Rami keeps rocking back and forth. Rami licks at Ben’s mouth, and then closes his eyes, groaning softly. “I’m— Ben, I’m gonna come.”

“Do I— do anything?” 

Rami laughs, the sound breaking into a moan, and he shakes his head. “What would you— just don’t stop, don’t move, right _there_.” He grinds back against Ben. “I— ah, I’m— yes, Ben, _yes_.” Rami moans loudly as he comes. He keeps rocking against Ben, kissing him again as he keeps making soft, short noises. When he feels too sensitive, he reaches between them after a few moments, touching Ben’s hand again. “Okay,” he says, and Ben jerks his hand back quickly.

“Sorry,” Ben says, and Rami smiles, brushing his thumb over Ben’s cheekbone.

“Don’t be. Now,” Rami says, punctuating it with another kiss, “what do _you_ need?”

“Just this,” Ben says, “I’m— I’m getting there, it’s just— oh god, does it hurt you if I keep going?” 

Rami kisses Ben again, shaking his head, trying not to laugh; though, he supposes, it is sweet how much Ben cares. “Just a bit sensitive. But I don’t mind. Take your time. Take what you need.”

Ben pulls Rami in close for another kiss, still thrusting up into him. “Need you,” he says softly.

“Okay.” Rami starts moving his hips a bit faster. “Good.”

It isn’t much longer before Ben comes, moaning desperately against Rami’s mouth as he grips at him, thrusting up into him. He jerks and gasps a few more times, clutching at Rami on top of him, before he quiets down, nuzzling against Rami’s shoulder.

“Okay?” Rami asks, and Ben nods, letting out a quiet whimper, eyes closed. Rami shifts on Ben, pushing himself up and reaching back to pull himself off him.

“Fuck,” Ben murmurs, reaching up to press the heels of his palms against his eyes.

Rami settles down against Ben’s side, snuggling against him. He watches Ben, looking him up and down, chest heaving as he catches his breath, his stomach, splattered with Rami’s come, still quivering. Rami presses a kiss to Ben’s arm, waiting for him to calm down.

Ben rubs at his eyes after a moment, and gently clears his throat. He looks over at Rami, looking a bit bashful, not saying anything.

Rami cups Ben’s cheek in his hands, kissing him soft and slow, smiling against Ben’s mouth. He shivers as Ben runs his fingertips over him, and then he groans and kisses Ben again. “That was…”

“Yeah. It was.” Ben kisses Rami once, then pulls back to meet his eyes, and kisses him again. He nuzzles his nose against Rami’s, and then looks away, stifling a yawn. When he looks back at Rami, Rami’s looking at him with an amused smile. 

“Bored?” 

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m joking. You know, you have a really cute yawn.”

Ben rolls his eyes, but he he smiles too. “Gee, thanks.” 

“I like the way your nose scrunches up.” Rami reaches up, tapping Ben once on the nose, and then he leans in, kissing him there. “Besides…” He rolls away from Ben, and stretches out on the mattress, back arching up. “Mm,” he murmurs, settling back down, looking at Ben. “I’m tired too.”

Ben shifts on the mattress, opening his mouth to speak but then he closes it again. He glances at his clock, then looks back at Rami. “Will you stay?”

Rami makes a quiet noise, amused. “Well, I’m certainly not going back to the hotel alone at this time of night,” he says. “You’re stuck with me.”

“Okay,” Ben says. “I— that’s good.” He reaches up, pushing at his hair, then he glances down, frowning at the condom. “Do you— do you wanna shower?” he asks, pushing himself up, turning away from Rami.

“Mm, that sounds nice. With you?”

“Sure,” Ben says, trying to sound casual as he grabs a tissue from the bedside table. He pulls off the condom, wrapping it up and tossing it in the bin. “Or not, I don’t mind.” He glances back at Rami. “Either way.”

“Well, that depends.”

“On?” Ben lifts his feet back onto the bed, turning towards Rami.

“Do you like hot water?” Rami asks. “Lukewarm? Cold?”

“Oh god no. Lukewarm? What? Who wants a lukewarm shower?”

“Terrible people,” Rami says.

“I like a hot shower.”

Rami smiles. “Me _too_ ,” he says. “What a coincidence.”

“Hmm, lucky us.” Ben glances at his clock again, and then sighs. “I also kind of like sleeping.”

“Me too,” Rami says. “I love it.”

“It’s brilliant.”

“What time do we have rehearsals tomorrow?”

“Ten.”

Rami groans, reaching up to rub at his face. “I really don’t want to move.” He curls against Ben’s chest, snuggling against him. “But…so much lube.”

Ben laughs loudly. “Well, better than the alternative, I assume.”

Rami pushes himself up, and his curls bounce, all askew. “Much.” He looks down at Ben, and then reaches out, trailing his fingertips over Ben’s chest, drawing random shapes before he leans down, giving Ben a quick kiss. “Come on. Let’s shower. We’ll need to be up early.”

Ben frowns, but he sits up anyway. “Rehearsals aren’t until ten, how early do we have to be?”

“Pretty early, if I know Joe,” Rami says. “He’s going to have a lot of questions. I’m surprised he hasn’t called already.”

“Hmm.” Ben looks around for his phone. “He probably has, honestly. Where’s your mobile?”

“Uh…” Rami trails off, thinking. “Right, I did take my pants off in here.”

Ben grins. “Yeah, it was your shirt that you took off in the other room.”

“ _Right_ ,” Rami says slowly. “Also, can I borrow a shirt for tomorrow?”

Ben swings his feet off the bed, then reaches out to grab the towel. “Yeah, of course. Might be a bit big on you.”

“I assume.” They both stand up, walking towards the door. “But Joe definitely won’t remember the jeans I’m wearing. He’ll notice if I’m wearing the same shirt.”

“Won’t he also notice if you’re wearing something of mine?” Ben asks.

“I’ll find something good,” Rami says. “I can make it work.” They walk into the bathroom, and Ben flicks on the light before he tosses the towel into the laundry bin. He walks over to the shower, leaning in to turn on the hot water. Rami shifts on his feet, watching Ben, and Ben glances over at him, giving him a bit of an awkward smile. 

“Okay?” Ben asks, and Rami nods. “Yeah, this bit can be a bit…” He laughs softly. Ben reaches into the shower, testing the temperature, and then he holds his other hand out to Rami. “I think it’s good,” he says. “Lukewarm, just how you like it.”

“Oh, stop,” Rami says, and Ben grins. Rami steps into the shower first, and Ben follows behind him, tugging the shower curtain closed behind them. 

“Here.” Ben reaches out to grab the bottle of body wash, handing it over to Rami. “You can use that.” He looks Rami up and down. “I probably don’t have the right shampoo for your curls.”

“That’s okay,” Rami says, squeezing out some of the body wash onto his palm. “I just need to get rid of—”

“Right,” Ben says, “the lube.”

Rami laughs loudly as he lathers his hands together. “Exactly.” He turns under the water, and starts washing up. 

Ben grabs the body wash as well, watching the shift of Rami’s muscles as he rubs his hands over his body. Before Ben starts washing himself, he instead sets the bottle down and reaches out, resting his hands on Rami’s hips.

“Mm.” Rami tilts his head back, resting against Ben’s shoulder. 

Ben ducks his head down, leaning forward to kiss Rami’s neck. “This was a nice night,” he says softly. 

“It was.” Rami rests back against Ben, letting him take his weight for a moment. But then he turns suddenly, wrapping his arms around Ben, holding onto him.

“You okay?” Ben asks, looking down at Rami in surprise.

“Yes. I just…we’ve kissed. We’ve had sex. I’m about to sleep over.” Rami pulls back a bit, tilting his head up to look at Ben. “We can hug, can’t we?”

Ben grins. “Yeah, of course.” He squeezes his arms a bit tighter around Rami, and then leans in, giving him a kiss. “Especially since I’m probably about to help you clean lube off your arse.”

Rami laughs again, then steps back. “I can handle it myself, but thank you.”

“Okay, just let me know,” Ben says. “Actually.” Ben turns around, grabbing the body wash again. “Here, you can have your privacy.”

“Thank you.” Rami quickly washes up below the waist first before he reaches up, starting to work on his shoulders and underarms, where he feels a bit sweaty. Ben hums softly behind him, and Rami smiles when he recognizes the tune as _Radio Ga Ga_. His smile grows, and he shivers, when he feels Ben press a gentle kiss to his back. “Thought you were giving me my privacy.”

“I couldn’t help it.”

“Oh? And what’s that for?”

“No reason.”

Rami closes his eyes when Ben kisses his back again, trying not to waver on his feet as he thinks about everything that’s happened tonight.

They finish washing up, get out, and quickly dry off. Ben lets Rami borrow his toothbrush while Ben heads into the spare room, grabbing Rami’s shirt, taking it back into his bedroom. He walks around the house, turning off lights, tracking down his phone, and then he comes back into the bathroom to brush his teeth as well.

When they walk back into Ben’s bedroom, Ben looks at his phone and makes a quiet noise. “Did you see this?”

“No.” Rami reaches down, picking up his jeans, taking his phone out of his pocket. “Why, is it bad?”

“It’s Joe.”

Rami shrugs. “Same thing.” He reads the message from Joe in their group chat, then sees Gwil’s message underneath— they pretty much say the same thing, both teasing Rami about abandoning them, and hoping that he made it back to the hotel safely. Rami smiles faintly. “I’m surprised it’s not worse.”

Ben untucks his bed sheets, pulling them back, and adjusts his pillows. “Do you have a side?”

“This is fine.” Rami climbs onto the bed, tugging at the blankets. He’s still looking at his phone as he gets comfortable, snuggling next to Ben.

“Do you need anything to sleep?” Ben asks. “White noise? Headphones?”

“No, thank you,” Rami says, and he finally looks up at Ben.

“Charger?”

“Yes, good idea.” Ben gestures behind him, so Rami twists, plugging his phone in. “I’ll set an alarm.”

“Ugh, for when?”

“We’re meeting Joe and Gwil for breakfast at eight.”

“We’re— _what_?” Ben asks. “Since when?”

Rami laughs, and turns off the lamp, then curls back up against Ben. “Since they’re not idiots. You didn’t see me out there, lying to them.”

“So I only have you to myself for…not even twelve hours.” Ben rests his arm over Rami’s waist.

“Mm, that’s it. You have to share me now.” Rami pushes himself up far enough to give Ben a kiss, and smiles against his lips, then kisses him again. “Do you want to get dinner tomorrow after rehearsals?”

“With who? Just you, or you and the whole band?”

“Gwil can distract Joe long enough for you and I to go on a date,” Rami says. “If you want.”

“To date you?” Ben asks. “Yeah, of course. Dinner sounds lovely.”

“Okay.” Rami settles down, resting his head on Ben’s chest. “Can you sleep like this?”

“Sure.” Ben stretches out a bit before he settles back down against the mattress. He takes a deep breath, then yawns loudly. “Tonight was nice.”

“Mm,” Rami murmurs, “it was better than nice, but I’ll assume you’re still a bit speechless.”

Ben laughs loudly at that and then Rami laughs as well. “Well, it was brilliant.” Ben reaches up to rub his eyes. “But…and I hate myself for it, but I think I have to say goodnight.”

“That’s okay.” Rami turns his head just a bit to press a kiss to Ben’s chest, and then he sighs softly. “Goodnight, Ben.”

The room is quiet for a few moments, and Rami can feel himself start to doze off to the soft sounds of Ben breathing, but then Ben speaks, breaking the silence. “I’m really happy you came back tonight.”

Rami makes a quiet noise, and squeezes his eyes shut as he thinks about the happiness bubbling up in his chest. “Yeah, so am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Two Years of BoRhap and Happy November! I hope that you enjoy this, and that it has enough friends to lovers for your liking 💛 It finally inspired me to write the Ben/Rami fic I'd always talked about writing.


End file.
